The present disclosure relates to a display device and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium with a display control program stored thereon and, particularly, to a technology for displaying icons on a display screen of a display section.
For example, there is a technology for, when proximity of an object (e.g., a user's finger) to a display screen on which an operation image having icons arranged therein is displayed is detected, displaying an explanatory note describing a function of one of the icons displayed near a position in proximity to the object by superposing the explanatory note on the operation image. Accordingly, the user can recognize the function of the icon.